


ruin me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, ChanBaek - Freeform, ChanKai, Kind of voyeurism, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Top!Jongin, blowjob, bottom!chanyeol, i hate tagging these god, kaibaek a little bit, top!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chanyeol wants to be wrecked, and that’s exactly what he gets.





	ruin me

chanyeol waits on his bed patiently, legs spread in preparation. his heart is beating hard and fast, purely out of excitement. 

baekhyun is the first to enter the room. he’s naked except for a pair of boxers, which chanyeol is already planning to get off. baekhyun approaches him and kneels on the bed in fromt of him. he runs a hand through chanyeol’s hair. 

“hi, baby! how are you doing?” he gives an experimental tug, which just sets off chanyeol even more. 

“good,” chanyeol whispers. he looks up at baekhyun with big eyes. he looks so pretty like this: eyes wide with anticipation and hair slightly curled at the ends, cheeks painted with a little blush. 

baekhyun smiles and lets his hair again. “good. are you excited? i think jongin will be here soon.” chanyeol nods. as if on cue, jongin walks into the room. he’s still fully clothed, but chanyeol doesn’t have a problem with that. “oh, there he is! hi, jongin!”

jongin smiles at both of them. “hey, i hope you weren’t waiting too long.” he takes off his coat and sets it on the chair next to chanyeol’s bed. he looks at chanyeol and cups his jaw. “don’t get too excited, yeol. i know how much you love this.” 

chanyeol doesn’t know why he says this until he realizes how hard he is. he’s breathing heavily - panting, really - and his mouth is hanging open. baekhyun decides to comment. 

“aw, baby. you can’t even keep your mouth shut. do you want something to occupy it?” baekhyun cups both of chanyeol’s warm cheeks with his hands, and chanyeol nods. he sits back on his heels and slides baekhyun’s boxers down his legs. he’s barely back on all fours before he takes baekhyun into his mouth. he sucks eagerly, looking up at baekhyun while he does it. he can hear jongin snicker at them behind baekhyun’s shaky groans. he moves behind chanyeol and starts to undress. once he’s fully naked, he kneels behind him. chanyeol lets out a tiny moan around baekhyun’s length when he feels jongin’s hands firmly grasping his ass. 

“hmm,” jongin hums. “baekhyun, do you think i should give our yeollie what he wants now? or should i make him wait and beg like a good boy?” 

baekhyun maintains a steady voice, even if arousal is replacing all other thoughts. “he’s been a good boy, we shouldn’t make him wait any longer.” he looks down at chanyeol, lacing his fingers through soft, brown hair. he grips it a bit, just enough so it stings a little but doesn’t hurt. “would you like that, baby boy? do you want jongin to fuck you like you deserve? you’ve been so good today, i’m so proud…” 

chanyeol nods gently, not wanting to hurt baekhyun. he feels jongin’s hands against his skin as he slides off chanyeol’s boxers. chanyeol lifts his legs one at a time to allow jongin to get them off. he feels jongin’s fingers kneading his skin and moans around baekhyun, causing him to moan as well. he starts to space out a bit and thinks of how it’ll feel once jongin finally pushes in and gives him what he wants, what he needs. chanyeol wants to be completely wrecked. it’s been on his mind for days. he hasn’t thought of anything else but how he’ll feel in this moment. his daydream is just about to deepen, but it’s interrupted by the feeling of jongin pushing into him. chanyeol’s mouth drops open, and he moans loudly. baekhyun jerks his head up and back around his cock. chanyeol whimpers. 

“you feel so good, yeol,” jongin pants. he rocks into chanyeol slowly. “so tight, fuck.” chanyeol can’t help but whine desperately. they’ve only just started, but he’s already wrecked. he wants more and more. 

“aww, look at our baby,” baekhyun coos. “so wrecked for us, isn’t he?” he pets chanyeol’s hair gently. chanyeol balances on one arm and brings the other to baekhyun’s length, pumping it to replace his mouth. 

“f-faster,” he whispers. “please, jongin.” he pushes his hips back to meet jongin’s thrusts. 

“okay, but only because you asked nicely.” jongin quickens his pace dramatically, filling the room with the obscene sound of skin against skin. chanyeol whines again, this time louder. his mouth hangs open, head bowed in pleasure. he squeezes his eyes shut, but opens them when baekhyun pulls on his hair. 

“did you forget about me?” baekhyun pouts. chanyeol thinks it’s kind of funny, watching baekhyun pout like this while being completely naked. he shakes his head and takes him into his mouth again, licking a stripe up the underside of baekhyun’s dick and swirling his tongue around the tip. he knows exactly what to do to make baekhyun melt. chanyeol finishes off the act by moaning one baekhyun hits the back of his throat. baekhyun doesn’t seem to notice, though, since his full attention is on jongin. 

“jongin,” he whispers. “come here.” he leans forward and wraps a hand around the back of jongin’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. chanyeol finds the situation oddly arousing. he realizes how hard he is, cock still waiting to be touched by one of the others. he pushes back against jongin’s hips and hears him moan into baekhyun’s mouth. baekhyun moans as well, and he starts rocking gently into chanyeol’s mouth. he pulls away from jongin and whispers something, but chanyeol can’t hear it. he only figures it out when jongin gives him a hard smack on one side of his ass. he whimpers. 

“your mouth is so good, yeollie.” baekhyun tightens his grip on chanyeol’s hair and starts to fuck his mouth. chanyeol breathes hard through his nose and chokes around baekhyun’s dick. baekhyun pulls away for a minute to let him take a breath. “is it too much, baby? i can stop if you need me to.”

chanyeol shakes his head. “no, please. i love it.” baekhyun smirks and returns his dick to chanyeol’s mouth. he holds each side of chanyeol’s head and uses him like a toy. tears start to form in chanyeol’s eyes from the intense pleasure. they spill down his cheeks and drip on the sheets below him. baekhyun’s moans start to get more frequent and higher pitched, and then he cums. chanyeol swallows all of it like the good boy he is. 

baekhyun sits back on the bed and watches for a few minutes. chanyeol feels a bit embarrassed now, but it just turns him on even more. jongin feels so good, he can’t help but let his mouth hang open, eyebrows pulled up in pleasure. he doesn’t realize that he’s staring until baekhyun meets his gaze. 

“yeol…” baekhyun purrs. “you’re too pretty, you know? i don’t think i’ve ever seen anyone this beautiful.” chanyeol whimpers and turns away from him. his moans have turned breathy, and his throat hurts. “isn’t jongin doing such a good job taking care of you?”

chanyeol responds with a nod. jongin has just now started making noise, or at least chanyeol has just now noticed. he makes quiet grunts and groans as he fucks chanyeol. he must be getting close, because he’s typically very quiet. chanyeol can barely handle the waves of pleasure shooting through him. his tears continue to fall. 

“are you close yet?” jongin asks. his voice is breathy. 

“mhm.” chanyeol wants to reach down and touch himself to get there closer, but jongin is already doing it. his mouth drops open again and he practically screams. baekhyun connects their lips to keep him quiet. they kiss sloppily, a mixture of saliva and tears. jongin’s pace is slow, but chanyeol can tolerate it. he’s still pushing his hips back into jongin’s, which helps him buck into his hand as well. jongin suddenly speeds up both movements with no warning, and chanyeol is cumming. hard. he pulls away from baekhyun and sobs as his arms give out from under him. he has to pant violently as he comes down from his orgasm. 

he closes his eyes and, after a minute, feels jongin release over his back. he wants to sleep for the next week. 

“good job, yeollie,” baekhyun coos, running a hand through chanyeol’s hair. it’s begun to feel damp around his forehead. “you took both of us so well.” jongin moves to be next to both of them. he kisses chanyeol’s forehead softly and smiles at him, though chanyeol can’t see. he hums as a response. 

“aww, are you tired? baekhyun, maybe we should put our baby to bed.” jongin looks up at baekhyun with a warm smile. 

“yeah, he needs to go to sleep. it’s a lot of work being so good.” chanyeol smiles at their words. he lies still as they clean him up and tuck him into bed, then kiss his forehead. 

“thank you,” he whispers. he knows he’s been a good boy, and he’s content with it.


End file.
